


PreSchool

by HoneySugarLemon



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Cute, M/M, Pre-School AU, just fluffy, kid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneySugarLemon/pseuds/HoneySugarLemon
Summary: This is just some cute Komahina fanfic thing. It's also my first thing on here so yeah, be prepared for total OOC. I warned okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. In this story people like Makoto and Hajime are all nothing but kids. Toddlers to be exact. This is just supposed to be cute and just a story you smile as you read.

  [A little white haired boy](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/1f/73/a1/1f73a159471ff51cf47346ee3b12ac28.jpg) stood at the door of his new preschool, Hope's peak preschool to be exact. The boy's white fluffy hair tied back into two ponytails for the day. But normally it was just a tad messy and such and his hair being a fluffy white. He took a deep breath a bit nervous about his first day. He was never good with people in truth but he had hope that the kids at this school were nice and his parents assured him he would make lots of friends. He really did hope they were correct. 

"It's okay sweetie, I'm sure you'll have a wonderful first day." his mother gave him an assuring smile. "O-okay mama" said the boy who held her hand with his small one. She looked up at the door and she opened the door to the building. 

It was unlike most preschools. First off it was much bigger than your average preschool classroom. Kids could be seen running and playing and a little girl was even fast asleep standing up oddly enough. The room had a park kind of theme or in better terms a magical forest theme. The walls were painted a bright sky blue that had clouds painted aswell to replicate the real sky. In the corner of the fourth wall that was at the back there a yellow smiling sun was painted in the far corner. He took a step inside the classroom with his mother. He looked down at the carpet beneath his feet. It was green as grass and he couldn't help but smile. He scanned the room and on one side of the room was a tree thing. He didn't know what to call it but it was hollow and obviously made of plastic as fake apples hung from it's fake branches. The hole inside was big enough to fit in a small child and it had a pillow cushion and a cute star pillow and teddy bear plushie. Next to the tree there was a bright yellow rocking chair and infront of it small flower cusion pillows used as seats. He guessed that was the storytime area. He looked up at the fake bridge that was made of some kind of wood or something of that sort and went across a fake lake. Which was really just some blue shiny felt that was laid out to look like a lake. Fishes and frogs were painted on it to make it look as if it were a real lake. The room had beanbags that were there to look like rocks. There was a book case and of course a couple of tables and chairs for breakfast. But in the corner of the far back where the sun was painted there was a treasure chest where all kinds of toys lied. "Ah you must be Nagito Koemada!" said a women seeing the women and the boy. Nagito nodded at her, "This is your new teacher [Ms. Yukizome](http://pm1.narvii.com/6189/e5d405dc110876ef0b2e275208362ec414210438_hq.jpg)." Nagito's mother said. "H-Hi Ms. Yukizome" said Nagito waving at her and giving her a smile. "Hi, heard this was your first day don't worry everything will go fine." Ms. Yukizome said grinning. Nagito couldn't help but feel more comfortable around the orange haird women. "Okay" he giggled. "Bye sweetie have a good day at school" said his mother as she walked out. "Bye bye mommy!" Nagito waved goodbye watching his mother leave. 

"Come on and let's introduce you to the rest of the class!" Ms. Yukizome said taking his hand and leading him to the center of the classroom. "Class please come and form a circle on the mat!" she instructed. The children all did as told taking a seat and forming a lopsided circle. But it would do, Nagito looked at all the [students](http://static.zerochan.net/Super.Danganronpa.2.full.1261171.jpg) who were looking up at him. Some looked intrested while some looked unintrested and didn't seem to care. "Class we have a new student his name is Nagito Komaeda. Everyone say hi" she said. "Hi Nagito" the class said in unison. "Hi" he gulped softly waving at them. "Now everyone introduce yourself" said the teacher. 

"I am Gundham Tanaka the great!" annoced a boy proudly as a hamster rested on his shoulder. "And these are my four dark devas of destruction!"

"I'm Ibukiiiiiiii Mioda!!" said a black haired girl proudly. 

"I am Sonia Nevermind it's a pleasure to meet you." a blonde haired girl curtsied just like a real princess would. 

"My name is [Hajime](http://data.whicdn.com/images/215899103/superthumb.jpg) Hinata..but I'm also known as Izuru" said a boy with brown hair. The boy was intresting.

"Souda Kazuichi." smiled a brightly colored hair young boy. Nagito was surprised to see this one had shark teeth. He didn't even know how that was humanly possible!

"Akane Owari!" said a girl with dark brown hair and light brown skin. She was eating something chewy by the looks of it. 

"Teru Teru~" something about this boys tone was flirtatious like. And he didn't like it very much. 

"Chiaki Nanami..." The little girl yawned rubbing her eyes as she said it. Once again slowly falling asleep. 

"Nekomaru Nidai! Hahaha!" the boy had a huge grin. Well he sure seemed friendly. 

"Peko Pekoyama." stated a silver haired girl blunty. She sat next to a young blonde boy and her face expressionless. 

"Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu" scoffed the blonde boy by Peko. He sure had attitude. 

"Saionji Hiyoko" said another blonde girl. She looked purely adorable and sat by a red head. 

"Mahiru Koizumi" smiled the red hair by her kindly. She had a camera in her lap. But Nagito wasn't sure if it was real or a fake camera. But he didn't think too much on it.

"Mi-Mikan T-T-Tsumiki..." a black haired girl holding a first aid kit and covered in bandages said in a shaky voice. 

   All these kids seemed to be nice- well most of them seemed nice-...the little blonde girl wearing a kimono seemed like a meanie in his eyes. "Please take a seat by Mikan, Nagito." said Ms. Yukizome. And Nagito nodded taking a seat by the girl. She seemed to be trembling a bit for some reason. "Are..are you okay?" asked Nagito. "Huh!? Y-yeah s-s-sorry..." said Mikan. "P-please forgive me!" she said. "You don't have to say sorry and it's okay." said Nagito giving her a smile. He hated seeing people feel bad. He wasn't the best kid but he hated seeing people sad. Unless they deserved it. And this girl did not deserve it atleast he didn't think so for now. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry for making you feel bad. I guess i'm just not good with people..." Nagito sighed looking down. "W-well I don't think your too bad w-wanna b-b-be friends?" asked Mikan. Nagito thought for a minute and nodded. "Okay" he said. 

_**~Time skip~** _

  Nagito looked around the classroom. It now being the end of the day. He had, had fun today at school today and actually made some friends surprisingly. "Bye Hinata!" said Nagito as he was leaving before the said boy. Nagito couldn't help but be attracted to Hajime, Hajime was a really great person to be around. Honestly Hajime didn't mind Nagito. Hajime did think he was a little odd but everyone was weird in some way and he may have found a best friend. "Bye!" Hajime smiled. With that Nagito walked out the door...today had been a good first day. 

The adventures they would have this school year....

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story hopefully this didn't suck as much as I was fearing for. I decided to make Nagito and Mikan friends because I just thought they could make good friends. I may actually make a second chapter but this was just a prouloge or beginning I guest also sorry for spelling errors unfortunately. And tell me if the links worked. Don't be afraid to leave a comment I really enjoy your opions.


End file.
